Andrew
Andrew Anderson is a Elite Dino Attack Agent, formerly a civilian of LEGO Island. Biography Growing Up Andrew Anderson lived a fairly normal life growing up on LEGO Island, having fun racing, swimming, dancing and eating pizza since he first learned to walk. His knack for creation led him to learn the craft of LEGO brick construction from Bill Ding himself, and often used his skills to lend a hand with rebuilding around the island. He developed a very strong memory, which was useful when he began to take an interest in history, reading all the books he could find on the past. In particular, he enjoyed learning about the disasters that had occurred throughout time. Of this subject, he was most knowledgeable about the sinking of the RMS Titanic. This was especially obvious in the fact that the car he eventually made for himself was modeled after the ship. Growing up on LEGO Island was a very chaotic experience, and not just from the wacky personalities of his fellow islanders. He didn't have much of an abnormal day the first time the Brickster broke loose, but the second time it happened, his nine-year old self was very disraught at losing all his stuff when his family house's page was torn from the Constructopedia, and his parents had their hands full that day until Pepper had retrieved it. It was especially after that event that he developed a glorifying attitude towards Pepper Roni, admriing him, wanting to hang out, and aspiring to be someone as cool as him someday. The Brickster's 2007 Breakout was also eventful for him, as he found himself getting taken by the Brickster Bots into the middle of an Ogel base during an Alpha Team mission. Whatever happened there is unclear even to Andrew, as he had said he was given a drug to fog up his memory of exactly what happened for secrecy reasons. Andrew was also fascinated by the space-trekking galaxy that had emerged over the last thirty years, and often hanged out around the spaceport to learn as much as he could about being an astronaut and flying space shuttles. After learning about the discovery of a civilization on the planet Mars, he longed to go to the planet and meet the strange and cool-looking Martians, and perhaps even set up a home there. Dino Attack Andrew's peaceful life was shattered the day the Dino Attack reached his home island. The evacuation order had broadcast over L.E.G.O. Radio just as he was in the middle of a party at Red Greenbase's house. Although he was able to save many of his valuable possessions, he was hurt by the inability to save his "beloved" Titanic Car. The moment his evacuation boat reached Antarctica, his first instinct was to sign up for the Dino Attack Team. However, when he got his eyes on the initial battle reports, he hesitated, and decided to stay in Antarctica and just wait for it all to end. This stance lasted for several months until he was finally decided to sign up. Being such a new experience for him, and knowing the threat to his life, he spent several days reading the Dino Attack database, learning about all agents, active, missing, and dead, what had been faced, discovered, and fought, and learning the workings of the technology. Finally, Andrew was confident enough to take on patrols. While they were mostly uneventful, on the last day of the Goo Caverns operation, Andrew had his first of many brushes with the stories of other Dino Attack members. While patrolling the financial district, Andrew found an infestation of Mutant Lizards inside one of the banks. Calling for backup, his responders ended up being B, Crooks, Rookie, Kat (then Dino Attack Agent Wing), and Nick Lightning. Having a history with knowing the interior of banks, Rookie guided Andrew into the room where the safe was kept, where they discovered a Mutant T-Rex nest. Rendezvousing with the other agents after hearing gunfire, Andrew and everybody else then were rudely knocked unconscious by Cane of ShadowTech, who had disguised himself as an Agent to get close to Kat. When everyone woke up, Cane and Kat were gone. Despite desires to go after them, Andrew managed to convince his companions to stay and finish their investigation. Around this time, the Mutant T-Rex nest hatched, but the Dino Attack agents quickly dealt with them. After B killed their mother, he received a message from Dino Attack Headquarters, requesting them to return to base for a major operation briefing. Liberation The mission was a wish come true for Andrew. Dino Attack was to began recapture of LEGO Island. Putting aside his worries about his rookieness, he quickly prepared for the mission and went to the boarding area, where he joined a squad led by Agent Semick. Once the squad arrived on the island, Semick made Andrew his strategy consultant due to his knowledge of the island's geography... and the slightly outdated nature of Semick's map. The squad's course to their destination, the Residential Area, took them directly over a plaza where Mutant Dinos had made their nests in the basement. Because of the overall objective of the operation, Semick had the squad stop to exterminate the nests. However, they had barely started when a mother T-Rex went on the offensive. While everyone else commenced firing, Andrew ran to the wreckage of a bike shop, where he salvaged two skateboards and several bricks and began building a structure that could topple the beast. Semick eventually took notice of this, though, and his shouting to Andrew managed to give him away to the T-Rex, who charged at him. Forced into action, Andrew pushed hard on his wheeled creation, which slammed into the dinosaur with enough force to take it down, leaving it open to the fatal firing of the Dino Attack agents. Complementing him on his quick thinking, Semick told Andrew he would pay attention to him more. When the squad finally reached the Residential Area, Semick divided his squad into smaller squads, and sent them out into the area. Andrew joined Semick in a squad with Stranger and Raider. The group had been walking and exterminating for a while when they caught a Mutant Raptor nest inside the house of Red Greenbase. When they had destroyed all the eggs, a Mutant Raptor hatchling came down the stairs and pounced onto Semick, who was quickly saved by his men. As they prepared to move on, several things happened at once. The first was the arrival of Kat, who had long been rescued and had resigned from Dino Attack, but was still willing to lend a hand. The second was the time of day, which Semick felt was quite late and required a return back to their starting point/command post. The third was an attack from the mother Mutant Raptor, which forced the five minifigures to flee. Kat wanted to get to a nearby bank, but Semick halted their progress by saying he needed to stay in the Residential Area. This hesitation caused the Mutant Raptor to catch up with them, which promptly charged through Raider and Stranger, and was just barely killed by Semick by a close shot to the head. Semick offered Kat a chance to join his squad, but before she could answer, a pack of Mutant Dinos raced pass them, and the group made their way to the cover of an alley. One of the Mutant Lizards noticed the agents, but a short circuiting of an ATM by Kat managed to give them a money smokescreen to escape behind. Inquiring about the destination of the Mutant Dinos, Semick learned from Andrew that they had gone in the direction of the radio station, something that was a surprise to Andrew. Not wanting to get into that situation, Semick had the group head back to their command post again, but once more events delayed them. First was the announcement of the recovery of the Constructopedia. Next was Andrew managing to recover the Constructopedia page to the hospital. The third was Semick's discovery of a communications jam. The last was an impending ambush from a pack of Muant Dinos. Discovering an abandoned Fire Hammer, The group piled in, Raider taking up the turret. When Semick proved unable to start it up, Kat used her new technology controlling ability to start up the car and fight off some Mutant Lizards. When she gave controls back, a curious Andrew asked about her ability, and she told him about her true nature as a biomechanical minifigure in a manner that gave him the creeps. When the squad returned to their command post much later (dropping off Kat along the way), Andrew was assigned with two other agents to a tent: Bluetooth and Titan. As they set up their tent, they were able to witness the initial arrival of other Dino Attack forces at Space Mountain. Later, once curfew and sleep watches were put into place, Andrew confessed to Bluetooth, who had been a Futuron technician, some of his feelings about space and goals relating to Mars before the two fell asleep. Mysterious Desires That night, Andrew had a dream that seemed normal (by his standards), but quickly made a turn for the nightmarish. After dreaming of forests, movie selections, and a Mutant Dino-ravaged New York City, he was about to enter the World Trade Center when he saw a note on the door. On it was a list of most of the Dino Attack agents that had experienced being something... animal-related. Moments later, as he exited a police station, he found a shredded female Dino Attack uniform lying upon a retractable road barrier. Then, a shadowy figure came out from under the jail cells and approached Andrew with an injection needle filled with Mutant Dino serum. A flash of lighting revealed that the figure was himself. The real Andrew woke up just as the mutation was taking effect in his dream. Bluetooth had woken him to tell him Semick had a new mission for him. Semick told Andrew that he had received a message from agent Reptile that had reported a laboratory found in Captain Click's cave, and Andrew was to join him, Raider, and Stranger in responding for a request for backup. This was only partially because Andrew knew the way to the cave. Semick's group was the first to arrive, but they were quickly joined by other agents. Then, not long after Elite Agent Hotwire showed up, battle erupted from inside the cave. Andrew quickly joined in along with the rest of the backup. The battle was fierce, but he managed to stumble and shoot his way through. At one point, he fell upon a crate of Mutant Dino serum, although he did not bash it open. Nor did he try to open it after getting up, despite an instinct of his wanting him to. At another point, he managed to save Captain Click from a pair of scientists who wished to do cruel things to him. After the battle in the lab was won, the Brickspider Bot dropped out of his hiding spot and tried to flee, but was cornered by the Dino Attack agents. Distracting everyone by telling agent Claw of her brother's true status, it took the Constructopedia from Captain Click and tore out the page for LEGO Island itself. Distracted only briefly by Crook's second mutation, Andrew senselessly ran towards the Brickspider Bot in an attempt to take the book and page back, but tripped and fell through an opening fissure in the ground. He landed in the water below and was knocked unconscious. Andrew dreamed once more and eventually found himself on the sinking stern of the Titanic. Falling into the water, he watched as the ship sank and left a dark spot under the surface of the sea. It was then that he was dragged underwater himself by a strange minifigure/shark hybrid. Eventually the creature stopped, and it swam literally into Andrew. In moments he was turning into the creature himself. Not long after, Andrew woke up, finding himself floating right next to his Titanic Car, which surprisingly was in near perfect condition. He climbed into it, and it was then that he let the shock and horror of LEGO Island's vanishing act hit him. Consumed by grief, he sat in his car, singing upbeat songs under his breath in an insane-sounding tone. When rescue boats from LEGO City arrived, he was nearly missed by a motorized Coast Guard raft until he had the sense to call out to the pilot. he only agreed to come aboard when the man at the raft's controls arranged for the Titanic Car to be salvaged. A few moments later, the raft picked up agent Elizabeth, who revealed to Andrew that it was Bluetooth who had recovered and fixed his car. Boarding a Coast Guard boat, Andrew was examined by the doctors on-board, who told him that his only problem was trauma, and that it would go away as he came to terms with his experience. After taking on the extra loads of Kat's recently deceased body and B and his gang, the boat returned to LEGO City, where Andrew waited at the docks for the cargo ship containing his Titanic Car. Andrew had his car refueled at Dino Attack Headquarters, then he drove out to the police station he had visited in his dreams. It was the very station where Claw had been turned into a Mutant T-Rex by Ogel, Fogel, and General Evil several months ago. While there, he found the very injection needle that had been used in the attack, still containing some Mutant Dino DNA. For a reason he couldn't understand, Andrew smuggled it into his quarters at Dino Attack Headquarters. Contemplating his latest actions, he was confronted by a voice in his thoughts that spoke of mutation, both scaring and somehow pleasing him. Begging to know why this was happening, he was only told that this had been waiting for a long time deep inside his mind, and it was now coming free with the events that were happening within the Dino Attack Team. A New Friend Trying to get away from his troubles, Andrew went to the base's recreational room, where eventually ran into a new recruit. A Martian named Laxus who wasn't quite yet used to the base, he asked Andrew to give him a tour of the facility, which he agreed to. While on this tour, the two agents began to relate and form a friendship. The pair had just sat down to dinner when an alarm went off. Just after that, an explosion rocked the base, and smoke poured into the halls. Trying to find their way to the conference center, which Andrew though was where the agents would rendezvous, he and Laxus ran into Raider, who was able to provide a flashlight to help visibility. The trio were halfway to their destination when the PA system started, and a female voice requested that all agents were to head to the basement and meet up with her. Finding a basement door, Andrew and Laxus wandered through the dark and ran into Elizabeth and an astronaut, who were searching for medical supplies. They were guided back to their fellow agents, but they learned on the way that Raider had disappeared when they were not looking. Agent Zeena, who had made the announcement on the PA, informed them of the cause of the explosion, and was surprised that the two had guessed that he had a hand in it. Not long after that, firemen managed to find the group and helped them get out of the base. After going through a brief medical examination, Andrew and Laxus joined in with the rest of the evacuees waiting for what will happen next. While they waited, they speculated that Raider might have run away from the base entirely. Eventually, the two, along with most of the other evacuees, were taken to an out-of-service hotel where they could sleep for the night. Andrew and Laxus shared a room, and as they prepared for sleep, hoped that the next day would be an easier one. Once again, Andrew's dreams were hijacked by his odd lusts. He ended up dreaming that he was in some cave on Dino Island, where he was confronted by a figure that looked like Dr. Rex, but was merely a form taken by the "dark side of his consciousness." It talked of the minifigures in recent months who had in recent months experienced being Mutant Dinos, such as Stealth and Rex, criticizing those who had preferred to change back. Then it changed the subject drastically, and informed Andrew of the chaos in the waking world caused by the exposure of the secret Antarctica mission. The figure then told Andrew he must return to Dino Attack Headquarters and rescue Zorikk who was trapped in the base's Mutant Dino pens. With that, Andrew was pushed into the pool of green liquid that was in the cave he was in, taking him through the moments of transformation for Claw, Rex and Dr. Rex, Databoard, Stealth, and finally Zorikk. Andrew then woke up and told Laxus what had happened. Being early in the day, they were able to get out of the hotel before anything bad could happen. They made their way to the base on foot, armed only with weapons picked up from the hotel. At one point, they had to take cover in an aged street grocery when planes began to drop bombs on the city. While going down a street in the city's entertainment district, they suspected that there were Mutant Dinos at a nearby cinema. At Laxus's urging, the agents checked it out, and were able to confirm that there was a Mutant Lizard nest inside. Then a Mutant Lizard with chameleon abilities found them, and Laxus and Andrew were forced to make a run for it. They ran into a restaurant and barricaded the door with chairs and tables, but the duo didn't know how long it could last against the lizards. Laxus then sent out a distress signal, which was responded to by Zenna and doctor Pierce from the hospital she had been in. They were able to get down from the roof through a stairway, and were able to guide the endangered agents back up. Unattended, the Mutant Lizards broke through the barricade and followed the group up the steps and to the roof. Luckily, Pierce was able to arrange for a Coast Guard helicopter to take them to "safety" at Dino Attack Headquarters. During the trip, Andrew told Zenna about her partial responsibility for the Antarctica mess, and she told him about Cam O'Cozy and his recent doings. Landing at the schism-torn Dino Attack Headquarters, Andrew and Laxus proceeded into the base and towards the weaponry area, although they didn't realize that they were trailed by Zenna. Upon arriving, the two friends were captured by realists holding out in the area. Their leader, an agent codenamed Sherlock listened to their story and agreed to let them go, along with a sample of Ogel's goo, which would be needed to restore Zorikk to his Minifig form. Sherlock then let the two join them on their way to the pens, in which the realists were making an assault against the idealists in control of the chamber. Once there, Laxus and Andrew split from their realist guides and proceeded to search for Zorikk. After quite some time, during which they overheard alarming rumors of police arrest, they found the distressed agent, freed him, and helped him get out of chaotic base. Along the way, they explained how they had learned of his predicament, and narrowly escaped arrest by the police through sheer luck. Dark Influence Upon escaping the Dino Attack Headquarters, Laxus, Andrew, and Zorikk proceeded to a medical camp set up not far from the headquarters. There they re-encountered Pierce and Elizabeth, who filled them in on recent developments. Among them were the return of LEGO Island, which so overwhelmed Andrew with joy that he fainted and dreamed again. In this latest dream, a day at the races was interrupted by a cameo from a disaster movie, and Andrew found himself in a strange room with glowing green hexagonal cylinder. He encountered his "dark consciousness" again, now in the form of Bluetooth, who congratulated him for his rescue of Zorikk, and told him he was free to do as he pleased again-for a time. Encouraged by him, Andrew turned a lever that released the cylinder's contents, a bunch of flying miniature LEGO elements, into the room. He built with them on instinct, and interaction with a light-and-sound brick caused a kind of chain reaction that turned him into an insectoid being. Andrew awoke soon afterward, finding himself briefly alone in a medical tent before he was visited by Pierce. The two discussed the possibility of the betrayal of the Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrids before Elizabeth showed up, soon followed by David Norman and his grandfather. After they all heard a report that a load of agents from LEGO Island at a nearby hospital, they all made their way there, Andrew and Laxus hitching a ride on an ambulance. Once there, Andrew was reunited with Semick, Bluetooth and Stranger. Inquiring about what happened, he learned that the agents had been drove into a strange space-like realm, that they then fought and defeated the Brickspider Bot, that Semick had saved the Constructopedia (he even allowed Andrew to hold it, but took it back later when he was asked to bring it over to some fellow agents), and that the Minifig Mutant Lizard hybrids had indeed betrayed them. As they talked, Andrew began to form a friendship with Bluetooth. And after a while, Andrew and Laxus also met the Ogel Drone Septimus, who had been the pilot of the Scorpion Orb Launcher back on LEGO Island. Their conversation revealed to the drone that he had had a past life as a normal Minifig, something Andrew was surprised that Septimus didn't already know. Eventually, all the agents were taken back to Dino Attack Headquarters, where the wounded were personally looked after, After taking the time to see and clean up each others' rooms, Laxus and Andrew proceeded to have a meal. After that, they then went to hear the briefing for the next mission, learning that they were to got to Adventurers' Island to intervene with a temple that contained energies of the Malestrom. During this, after being proposed by a thankful Zorikk, Andrew was promoted to Elite Agent, something that suprised him to "fall out of seat" levels. He had to go to his room to get his mind around this, and when he did, he fell asleep again and had another disturbing dream. In this one, his "consciousness" (appearing as Databoard pre-and-post mutation) told him about a device known as the DNA Device, which Reptile had recovered from Castle Cove some time ago from the posession of a witch asscoiate of Dr. Rex. This device was capable of mutation on a physical and mental level, but its power had been drained in the witch's last use of it on Reptile's team. Specs, in what Andrew's "consciousness" saw as "a moment of closed-mindedness," didn't believe Reptile's explanation, demoted him for his trouble, and had it carted off to an Alpha Team vault. Wondering what the point of all this was, Andrew was infromed that "when the time is right," he would repower the device and take it for his own uses. The Dino Attack Agent woke up a while later, and realizing the gravity of the situation, made sure to contact Reptile himself and ask for help to prevent him (Andrew) from doing something that would land him into much trouble. Then, knowing he was late for reuniting with his allies, he bolted for the hanger where Laxus had acquired a Fire Hammer for them to use on Adventurers' Island. In the meantime, the two managed to catch Sam Sinister's briefing regarding their mission, and hitched a ride to the island on Semick's newly acquired T-1 Typhoon. During the long trip, Andrew meant to tell Laxus and Bluetooth about the recent developments, but the many subjects of conversation brought up, such as the legend of Baron Typhonus and the Dino Attack Database, kept him from getting a chance to tell them. He was about to at one point when the T-1 recieved word of the rear guard's devastating ambush. He and Laxus could only sit and watch as Semick's crew tried to launch an independent rescue operation, only to be blocked by an unbelievable amount of Mutant Pterosaurs flying in their way. They then resumed course to the primary Dino Attack Outpost on the island. Upon arrival, they were given another briefing from the agents at the outpost regarding the location of the Malestrom-infected they were supposed to be finding. After that, Laxus and Andrew parted ways with Semick, and proceeded to man a Fire Hammer in their own attempts to find the temple and handle emeny forces. The latter was espically nerve-wracking, mostly due to the levels of paranoia Andrew developed. They luckily encounter little powerful hostiles, excluding a Mutant T-Rex sighting they managed to get away from, but the idea that a giant reptile of some kind could come charging at them at any moment was quite frightening. Moral didn't get much better once they recieved a warning about hostile natives as well, which meant that Laxus had to retreat from the turrent and man the controls from the inside, and both agents had to cover exposed skin from tranquilizer darts. Things got more excited when the pair picked up an S.O.S. beacon from Rex around the boundrary of the desert and jungle. Andrew raced to reach them, but decided to stop when they saw the beacon's source moving, indicating that arriving at the scene wasn't the best idea anymore. While debating on what to do next (and randomly changing the subject to other matters), Andrew remembered his dreams, and looked up his messages on his PDA. He found that Reptile had both replied to his message, reassuring him that the DNA Device was going to be guarded more securely, and had sent an all-agents buliten that he had discovered that the Mutant Pterosaurs in the desert had been altered in a way that left clear signs of the Device's use, and that it might've been powered by Malestrom energies. Given these new developments, Andrew finally filled in Laxus on the situation, who reacted with understandable concern and ideas that he could use some therapy. Despite Andrew's desires to continue fighting on the front lines, he agreed to seek out help when the mission was over. As he did so, he narrowly avoided driving off a cliff. Looking down off the cliff, Laxus discovered two agents stuck in a net suspended over a river far below. The two friends were quick to act, getting out some rope and managing to get both agents onto solid ground and into their vehicle. The agent who had been able to help introduced them as Zachary and Dust, who Andrew and Laxus managed to remember from LEGO Island and Rookie Agent training, respectively. Zach informed them that they had ran into "problems" with the natives due to some of Dust's shady actions and Zach rescuing him from a temple. Laxus and Andrew got an example of this when islanders ambushed them outside a temple they were about to check, requiring a hasty exit. Their troubles only increased when the Fire Hammer popped a tire and attracted a group of Mutant Lizards. While the agents managed to fight them off, they lost the vehicle's turrent and all mobility in the progress. Andrew expressed much frustration over this series of events, unusual even in these circumstances given his persoality. Luckily, Laxus had gotten the idea for him to build a new wheel out of unneeded parts from the Fire Hammer. Andrew agreed to it, and in a short amount of time, and with the help of the whole group, the Fire Hammer was on its way to the primary outpost to find treatment for Dust and Zach's wounds. Their arrival though was greeted not by the stationed agents, but a giant wall of fire. Andrew and Laxus rushed to get fire protection gear to try and help the agents in the vicinity, but left their allies behind because of their physical state. When the two did managed to reach the outpost, where agents assigned to firefighting duty were getting the situation under control, they were questioned for their rash decisions. Nevertheless, the outpost managed to get a T-1 Typhoon on the job of rescuing them, piloted by none other than Semick and his crew. Semick decided to take the agents to a second outpost not far from the first, leaving Andrew and Laxus by themselves at the first outpost. Native Issues Many things happened during the friend's stay. When the smoke cleared, agents found Andrew and Laxus's Fire Hammer burnt and melted to the ground, presumably by purple flames. The two were mystified, but things became clear when the outpost recieved word that Stromlings, minifigs infected by the Malestrom, had inflitrated the team. Andrew and Laxus were questioned and investigated, as well as the rest of the outpost's agents, but luckily the pair wasn't put under suspision. While arranging for a new Fire Hammer, an agent in an Urban Avenger made a dramatic, rolling entrance into the outpost grounds. Although severely injured, he was able to tell the minifigs at the scene about a large-scale attack on the islander village. Despite a sudden Stromling ambush made to keep the matter quiet, several agents, Laxus and Andrew among them, were quick to act, and they proceeded to the village as fast as possible. They arrived at a critical point where the already-present Dino Attack agents and the natives were being overwhelmed by the onslaught, and Andrew and Laxus quickly got into action, but not before unloading the agents that had hitched a ride with them. While taking down Mutant Lizards, they spotted two agents being surrounded by Stromlings. Andrew immediately drove into action, arriving at the site and allowing Laxus to open fire from the turrent. Andrew got out to help the agents, who turned out to be Zach and Rex, into their Fire Hammer, narrowly saving the vehicle from fire with the quick throw of a rock. He sped off once they were on board, even though at least one Stromling hadn't been taken care of. Once they were safe, Andrew proceeded to carry out Rex's request to warn all agent and native forces to retreat back inside the village boundraies, due to something Rex had seen that might turn the tide of the battle. Once this task was done, Andrew, Laxus, Zach, and Rex could only watch as the Mutant Dinos threatened to flatten the village. Just as it all seemed lost, a unmutated triceratops stampede took out most of the emeny forces, saving the village in a moment of good fortune. As the agents took a moment to celebrate this turn of events, Bluetooth reunited with the two friends, and their discussions turned to whatever was going on with the other missions. Bluetooth fetched his laptop from Semick's T-1, and they, along with Zach and Raider, checked up on the status of the Second Headquarters Squad, the Castle Cove mission, and the Brickster-Bot attack on Dinosaur Island, most of which turned out to be bad news. They also discovered a notice on Dr. Rex's hacking of the database, which had since been cleared up. Shortly afterwards, Semick approached the Dino Attack Agents present with a plan on getting an update from the downed rear guard. He intented on experimenting with the radios installed in the Dino Attack vehicles, which the former Power Miner believed could be combined to strengthen a broadcasting channel to the extent that the communications block, which had been affecting the team for some time, could be broken and agents in the rear guard could be reached. Laxus and Andrew participated with the rest of the agents, and fortunately, the plan worked. Semick got into contact with a civilian doctor stuck with the rear guard, and got word that the guard was now stuck in a conflict between Mutant Dinos and unmutated dinosaurs. Semick quickly arranged a squad of agents to assist the guard however they could, but Andrew and Laxus weren't among them, as Semick felt their skills could be used in defence of future attacks on the village. Laxus and Andrew remained at the camp until Laxus's PDA picked up a message regarding the successfull encountering with the rear guard, and a request for reinforcements for an operation agantist a mysterious fortress that had been discovered. After taking a bit of time to help spread the word, the pair departed for the camp set up by the rear guard, carpooling several agents with them. The Fortress Andrew and Laxus, upon their arrival, didn't really have much to do. They were told by Semick that official word on what was next would come once everyone arrived, so they generally just fooled around and bid their time for the first few hours after arrival. Eventually, Andrew found himself daydreaming when Laxus alerted him to the beginning of their part in the mission. Arriving at the gathering of agents that they were to join, they were told by a bullhorn-weilding Semick that they were to play the part of infltrating the fortress while the first "distraction" attack force handled giving them an opening. After a few last minute arrivals, and the shock of seeing a large amount of Mutant Pterosaurs swoop down towards the fortress battle area, the infltration team headed out towards their destnation. The team sneaked around the battle outside the fortress walls, and reached an unattended wall where Semick was able to place some demolition charges. After a brief countdown, the wall blew, and the infiltration team charged in. In the midst of the uncoordinated entry, Andrew and Laxus headed off in their own direction, and after much chase hi-jinx, eventually diverging into an unattended lab (barring a scientist they managed to knock out). As they settled down and started checking throughout the lab, Andrew started thinking over his goals regarding DNA Devices & Maelstrom use, and he began to have second thoughts. Not long afterwards, a device that he and Laxus had left the bodies of the scientist and a Hybrid guard went off, closing in on them and kicking into operation. He and Laxus quickly realized they were dealing with a mind-switching device, not unlike the one Rex and Dr. Rex had used on Dinosaur Island. As the Mini-figs inside were released from the machine, the two decided to take the mind-swapped Hybrid with them in their slowly-more-important goal of escaping the fortress. Through some unintentional assistance from Stranger, the three managed to climb into the air ducts, and in a slow-laborious process (hindered a bit on waiting for the scientist to regain consciousness), made their way out of the base. Miraculously escaping severe poisoning as the fortress began to fall from a second Dino Attack team assault, Andrew and Laxus managed to get out of the place and reach a nearby command point the team had set up. They got Hybrid over to the attention of the proper personnel while they re-cooperated from their ordeal. There was much information to take in. The fortress was now lost by way of Elite Agent Rotor's T-1 bombing. Many agents were MIA or in treatment for poisoning gotten from being inside the place. The name for the organization Dr. Rex's scientists were a part of was revealed: XERRD. And most horrifying of all, Zach had been injected with Maelstrom and turned into a Stromling. Camp Dysfunction WIP Abilities and Traits Andrew could be said to have a mind like an elephant, for he could remember a whole lot of information, most of which related to history and popular culture, but could be a little rusty on his info at times. He was occasionally known for being able to recall when a current situation echoed a previous one, and like a wiki binge, could sometimes start talking about another topic when it connected to the one he was currently on. Andrew was also a skilled builder, and given the proper bricks, tools, and time, he could build like a maniac. However, he hasn't had many chances to show this during the Dino Attack. Andrew can be a shy and nervous fellow at times, sometimes lose his courage when up close to more "famous" people, but this improved after his first mission and promotion to Elite Agent. His trait of researching disasters is somewhat odd in that he never found himself getting overly sad while reading about them, but he did occasionally have the sheer horror of some of the tragedies him him. Recently, he has felt desires and instincts that relate to being mutated or transformed, which while they initially alarmed him, he has gotten a little more than comfortable with them. Trivia *Andrew was created by and is the primary character of Andrewnuva199 in Dino Attack RPG. *Andrew's surname was never mentioned in the RPG, but was ultimately revealed in Andrewnuva199's Newcomer Referral for the At War's End archive. *Andrew is the narrator of DINO ATTACK: Saga of a Conflict, which is framed as a historical record that he wrote and sent through the Rift. Category:Andrewnuva199 Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:Primary Characters Category:Featured Article Category:To Be Expanded